


dumbass (affectionate)

by idkimoutofideas



Series: febuwhump 2021 [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Loss, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Magnus Burnsides Needs a Hug, Whump, self deprecating thoughts, somebody please tell this boy hes not expendable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimoutofideas/pseuds/idkimoutofideas
Summary: Magnus sprints full tilt through the forest, ignoring the branches that whip across his arms and face, ignoring the stitch in his side that feels like a knife, ignoring the way his entire body is screaming for a break. He glances down at the figure in his arms and another wave of dread rolls over him to see Taako so limp in his grasp.Written for Febuwhump day 13: hiding injury
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Series: febuwhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	dumbass (affectionate)

Magnus sprints full tilt through the forest, ignoring the branches that whip across his arms and face, ignoring the stitch in his side that feels like a knife, ignoring the way his entire body is screaming for a break. He doesn’t let himself slow down. He has to get back to the ship. He  _ has _ to. Lup would kill him if…

Magnus glances down at the figure in his arms and another wave of dread rolls over him to see Taako so limp in his grasp. He has to get Taako back to the ship, back to Merle. Taako has to be ok. So he pushes down all the pain and exhaustion he’s feeling and focuses on putting one foot in front of the other.

They were ambushed. The two of them had been walking around, checking out the world they’d landed on, and stopped to take a break by a small pond. It was five against two, and their attackers had the element of surprise. At first the fight was going ok, despite being ambushed they were more or less holding their own. Then one of Taako’s spells misfired, and a giant  _ Fireball _ landed much closer than intended. The explosive energy threw Taako ten feet back, where his head hit a rock and he stopped moving.

After that Magnus stopped trying to beat them. He just grabbed Taako and ran.

It feels like he’s been running for ages, he didn’t think they’d wandered that far away from the ship. He would call for help, but both of their stones of far speech are gone, smashed to bits somewhere behind them. So Magnus keeps running and hopes he’s going in the right direction.

He catches a glimpse of metal through the trees ahead and his heart leaps in his chest. The Starblaster. It has to be. With one last burst of energy Magnus puts on a little more speed, still doing his best to shield Taako from the branches that rake across them as they run. He finally gets close enough that he can make out the hull of the ship, sitting in a small clearing in the woods.

“MERLE!” Magnus shouts at the top of his lungs as he approaches the ship. “MERLE!” He can only hope the cleric is onboard and hasn’t wandered off somewhere. The hull door opens right as Magnus crashes into the clearing, and he sees Lucretia stick her head out.

“Magnus? Are you-?” Lucretia’s eyes travel down to the figure in Magnus’ grip and she gasps, one hand going up to cover her mouth. Magnus barely slows down as he charges through the door.

“Get Merle.” He growls. He makes a beeline for the medbay, and gently lays Taako down on one of the beds.

Now that he isn’t running, Magnus has a second to actually look at Taako, and his breath catches in his throat. Taako’s right arm and a significant portion of his shoulder are burned, his robe completely burned away. There are a few scrapes and scratches on his face and arms, and Magnus isn’t sure if it’s from the fight or from the run. He takes a little comfort in the fact that Taako is still breathing, but his breath is shallow and he isn’t moving and gods what if Taako doesn’t make it? He knows that Taako would just reappear at the start of the next cycle but he can't let that happen. Taako  _ can’t _ die.

There’s a noise out in the hall, and Magnus looks up to see Merle appear in the doorway, out of breath and panting.

“Lucretia said-” Merle looks at Magnus and then at Taako, who still isn’t moving, and his expression shifts. Determination sets into his frame as Merle pushes a stool up next to the bed. Magnus takes a small step back, giving Merle room to work. Merle may goof off and make jokes, but he can always be counted on to step up when needed. Magnus wraps his arms around himself as Merle starts muttering a spell, his hands glowing with a soft green light. He just hopes he got Taako back in time.

There’s another commotion in the hall, and Lup bursts into view, ricocheting off the doorway without slowing down and using the momentum to rush to Taako’s side. She looks panicked. She looks  _ furious _ . 

Magnus takes another step back as dread settles more firmly in his stomach. He should’ve done more. He should’ve kept Taako safe. More people arrive in the doorway, but Magnus can’t take his eyes off Taako and Lup. Lup looks up and her eyes lock with Magnus. He feels himself shrink under her stare, pulling back from the fire in her eyes. 

He can’t help it, he turns on his heels, unable to take the oppressive silence, and pushes out of the med bay, past the other figures who have gathered by the door. Someone calls his name but Magnus ignores them, unable to take the judgement of how he monumentally failed his only job. He continues down the hall, turning a corner to where he’s out of sight, feeling an immense relief in the empty hall.

He leans against the wall and takes a few shaky breaths, tilting his head back as he lets the adrenaline slowly ebb out of him. With every passing second he can feel the presence of more cuts and bruises and burns all clamoring for his attention, injuries from the fight and his mad dash through the woods. They can all wait though. He can wait. 

There’s a slight buzz in the back of his head that’s making it hard to think straight. Gods he’s tired, he wants nothing more than to just lie down and take a nap, but he can’t. Not until he knows that Taako is ok. 

“Magnus?” A voice jolts him out of his trance and he opens his eyes to see Lucretia walking down the hallway to him. “Are you alright?”

“How’s Taako?” Magnus ignores her question and straightens slightly as she approaches, ignoring how his body radiates pain. Lucretia hesitates for a second, and a pit opens up in his stomach. “Oh gods…” Lup is going to  _ kill _ him.

“No! No it’s nothing like that.” Lucretia says quickly. “Merle is still with him, but so far it looks like he’ll be ok.”

A wave of relief crashes over Magnus as he sags heavily against the wall, his legs threatening to give out from under him. “Good. That’s good.” Magnus says quietly.

Taako is going to be ok. That thought makes the last of the adrenaline rush out of him, to be replaced by a slight buzzing throughout his entire body. He wraps his arms around himself and closes his eyes for a moment, finally letting himself relax now that he knows he didn’t fail. Gods he’s exhausted, if he could just take a nap in the hall of the Starblaster…

There’s a light touch on his arm, and Magnus blearily opens his eyes, taking a moment to focus on Lucretia again.

“Magnus?” She looks even more worried than before, which doesn’t make any sense. She already said Taako will be fine, what else is there to worry about?

“Magnus.” She repeats, more forcefully this time. It takes an immense effort for him to focus on her. “You’re bleeding.” She points out. Magnus blinks and looks down, pulling his hand away from where he’d automatically wrapped it around his side to see it covered in blood.

“Huh.” He can’t feel his fingers anymore. He also can’t feel whatever wound is causing him to bleed, which should probably be more concerning, but somehow that seems less pressing than the fact that he can’t curl his hand into a fist.

“You need to see Merle.” Lucretia says. Magnus shakes his head, only to pause when the movement makes his head swim, and he’s glad that he’s still leaning against the wall.

“No I’m fine.” Magnus insists. His head is pounding, and there’s a slight roar in his ears, but he’s fine. He presses his hand back against his side where the blood seems to be coming from, closes his eyes, and forces a deep breath. “I’m fine.” He repeats quietly.

“No, you’re not.” He looks up to see Lucretia staring at him, concern clearly written across her face, and he feels bad for worrying her. “You need to see Merle.” She reaches out to grab his arm and he trips over his own feet as he steps backwards, sliding along the wall. He’s distantly aware that he’s leaving a large red stain on the wall where he’s leaned against it, vivid against the white metal, but he doesn’t really care.

“No- no he’s helping Taako.” The pounding in his head is getting intense, and the bright lights of the Starblaster are only making it worse. He feels light, like he’s about to float away, and it’s getting harder and harder to think and focus on the world around him.

“Magnus-”

“He’s helping Taako.” He says again, quieter this time. Talking is hard, his mouth feels strangely dry and he’s still out of breath from the run. 

He can’t- what happened to Taako? He was there, he should know. 

Taako got injured. 

Taako got injured because- 

Taako got injured because Magnus didn’t keep him safe. 

The thought hits him like a punch to the gut when he remembers, and all the air rushes out of his lungs. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Taako is injured because Magnus couldn’t keep him safe, so Taako deserves to get healed before he does.

“I’m sure Merle can spare a spell slot for you.” Magnus had almost forgotten Lucretia was there with him, and it takes him several seconds to process her words.

“No.” He shakes his head once and immediately regrets it when the walls of the Starblaster start to spin, black spots dancing across his vision. “No.” He barely gets the word out, the roaring in his ears making it hard to think, almost drowning out Lucretia’s reply.

“Why not? You’re clearly injured and-” Lucretia reaches for him again and he realizes that he can’t pull out of her grasp, his legs locked in place.

“Taako’s important.” He finally gets out. Lucretia freezes, the grip on his arm tightening, and he knows she’s giving him a look but he can’t focus or find the energy to try and decipher it. “Taako’s important and- and Lup needs him and- and-” he can’t finish the sentence, the words spinning around his mind matching the way the world is spinning around him, and he can’t seem to take a deep enough breath.

There’s a voice saying something he can’t pick out, and he thinks someone is grabbing his arm but he can’t feel it. He can’t feel anything and there’s a loud roar in his ears his head is pounding and-

He’s unconscious before he hits the ground.

\---

Something is tapping Magnus’ forehead. It’s gentle, almost rhythmic, not hard enough to hurt but enough to annoy. He wants to reach up and swat away whatever it is, but that would require moving, and he’s so tired…

The tapping stops, and Magnus is grateful for all of one second when there’s another, sharper pain on the side of his head.

His eyes fly open and he winces at the sudden bright lights. It takes him a second to realize he’s lying on a bed in the med bay - a normal occurrence for him. But this time he isn’t alone. Taako is curled up next to him in the same bed with a smug look on his face.

“What-” Magnus starts.

Taako reaches forward, and without thinking Magnus lifts his arm to grab Taako’s wrist to keep Taako from flicking him again. The movement sends a wave of pain through his body, and he sucks in a sharp breath as black spots dance across his vision.

“You,” Taako says loftily, “are a dumbass.”

Magnus glares at Taako once his vision has cleared and tries to remember what landed him in the med bay this time. His eyes fall to the sling on Taako’s arm and the bandages peeking out from under his shirt, and it all comes rushing back.

“You’re ok!” Magnus goes to sit up but Taako puts a firm hand on his chest and pushes him back down on the bed. Another wave of pain hits Magnus, and his hands curl into fists around the sheets, but he doesn’t care about the pain. All that matters is that Taako is alive and breathing and isn’t dead.

He waits for the pain to pass and for his head to stop swimming before he smiles at Taako. “You’re ok.” He repeats. Gods, Magnus really didn’t think Taako would make it. He can still hear the sickening crack of Taakos’ head hitting the rock, and he forcefully pushes it from his mind.

“Of course I’m ok.” Taako scoffs. He flips his hair over his shoulder, but Magnus can see the careful way he moves. “You,” Taako pokes Magnus’ head again and he can’t even find it in him to be annoyed, “almost weren’t.”

Magnus freezes under Taako’s stare and forces himself to look away. “I would've been back next cycle.” He says quietly.

“And so would I.”

“Yeah but that’s-” Taako’s glare cuts him off and Magnus falls silent.

“And why  _ exactly _ is that different?” There’s an edge to his voice that makes Magnus want to run, but he’s trapped in the bed and Taako is essentially lying on top of him. 

He was expecting Taako to be mad for not keeping him safe, not… whatever this is. “You and Lup-”

“Are twins.” Taako finishes his sentence. “But I’d be back next cycle, same as you.” He rolls his eyes and sits up a little straighter. “Don’t get me wrong, it  _ fucking sucks _ when Lup dies. But it also sucks when you die. Or Merle. Or Barry or Lucretia or Davenport. It’s never fun to lose anyone.”

“But-”

“You’re not expendable Magnus.” Taako says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips, but he trails off when Taako glares at him again. “You can’t protect us if you’re dead.” He points out.

Magnus shifts in the bed, because he knows what Taako’s saying is true, but it’s his  _ job _ to protect the others. And sometimes that means sacrificing himself.

“If anything, you’re the second most important person on the ship.” Taako says offhandedly. Magnus blinks, and takes a second to make sure that he heard Taako correctly.

“What?”

“Think about it. Cap’nport is the most important, obviously. He flies the ship like a boss and makes sure we escape the Hunger every time. But  _ you _ ,” he pokes Magnus’ head again, “protect him and make sure that he lives long enough to do that.” Taako taps his chin thoughtfully. “I would say Merle is the second most important, being a cleric and all, but we all know how much of a healer he is. And he can only heal people if they live long enough to get to him, and  _ you _ ,” another poke, “are the one that ensures that.”

“I’m not-” Magnus protests automatically, because that can’t be true. He’s just the muscle. He’s not important. He’s only there to make sure the actually important people survive.

“Yeah, Lup and Barry do their science shit and Lucretia keeps a record of everything and I’m awesome and make sure everyone gets a decent meal at the end of the day, but we’re not necessary. Not like you.” Taako sounds deadly serious, and Magnus can’t even come up with a response. “We need you to protect us, and you can’t do that if you’re dead.” Taako finally falls silent, and Magnus reels with everything Taako said.

Magnus can’t be the second most important person on the ship. That’s… that’s not how that works. He always thought of himself as the first line of defense, the one that stays back to ensure that everyone  _ else _ gets to safety. And he knows Taako has a point with the fact that he can’t protect them if he's dead but his entire  _ purpose _ is to take the hits that the others can’t.

There’s another tap on his forehead and Magnus is jerked out of his thoughts.

“Hey, earth to Mango.” Taako is leaning over him, repeatedly tapping his head. Magnus reaches up to stop him - careful not to jostle his injuries this time. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Um…”

Taako rolls his eyes. “Merle is gonna come by in a few to make sure we’re not dead, and the others will want to see you after.”

“They will?” The words leave his mouth before he can think better of it.

“Yeah. They will.” Taako slides off the bed and glances back at Magnus. “Believe it or not, we care about you.” His tone is breezy and flippant, but Magnus can read the intent behind the words. A warm feeling blooms in his chest and he can’t help the soft smile that appears on his face. Taako scoffs and rolls his eyes again.

“You’re still a dumbass.” He says, and saunters away.


End file.
